Telles père, telle fille
by spino84110
Summary: Fic très courte, deux chapitre max En épluchant ses rapport quotidiens Liara découvre que son père prépare quelque chose, quelque chose de très dangereux
1. Chapter 1

Liara se réveilla par le sons doux et mélodieux de son réveille, l'arrachant a un doux rêve beaux et magnifique ou elle vivait heureuse sur une autre planète, une planète sans réveille. Cela réveilla aussi John Shepard, son amant et accessoirement héros de la galaxie.

- Eteint sa. Grommela t'il

Allongeant le bras elle donna un coup sec sur l'appareil qui s'éjecta et fini sa course sur le sol.

- Hmmmmmm c'est déjà le matin ?

- Oui.

- Ooooh.

Lentement Liara se leva et laissa seule Shepard se morfondre de cet nouvelle journée. 1 ans après la fin de la guerre on lui avais remit des médailles et un emplacement habitable sur n'importe qu'elle planète pour qui puisse y vivre et prendre sa retraite. Son choix se porta sur une planète quelconque car il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit.

Et depuis il résumer ses journée a ne rien faire. Mais Liara préféré sa, au moins il ne risquerez plus sa vie. Elle l'avais accompagner et une parti de sa maison était devenu son nouveau quartier général du Courtier de l'ombre.

Pendant qu'elle laisser chauffer l'eau du bain, elle se brossa les dents, se nettoya l'intérieure des tentacules et enfin enleva sa chemise de nuit.

Nu, elle entra un pied après l'autre avant de s'allonger confortablement dans la baignoire. Cela était son moment a elle.

Jusqu'à qu'on toque a la porte.

- Liara je peux entré ?

- Oui vas y !

John entra et regarda Liara dans la baignoire.

- Puis-je me joindre a vous ?

- Hum ? Dit Liara en fessant semblant de réfléchir a la proposition. Oui si vous promettre d'être sage.

- Bien sur.

Il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça. C'était leur moment a eux.

- Alors, que va tu faire aujourd'hui? demanda Liara.

- Rien. Comme depuis un an, rien faire.

- John...

- Liara je sais mais... je n'aurais jamais cru dire sa mais sa me manque la vie dans l'Alliance. Le Normandy, les aventure...

- Les explosions.

- Les fusillade.

- Sauver des archéologue de mines infester de Geth.

- Sauver des "très jolie Asari" archéologue de mines infester de Geth. Rajouta John.

Liara gloussa avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

- Je suis désoler que tu t'ennui. Tu n'a vraiment aucune passion?

- Peut être celui de faire de bébé bleu.

- Une sainte passion mais il faut qu'ont soit tous les deux pour le faire.

- Parle pour toi, moi quant tu a le dos tourné je file voire mes maitresse Asari pour faire plein de bébé bleu.

- Oh et avec qui tu oserez me tromper? Dit Liara en levant un sourcil.

- Aria, Samara, Sha'ira, la conseillère Tevos, Shiala, Falere...

- Si tu couche avec Falere tu serez mort.

- Oh non mon, fantasme et tomber a l'eau.

- " Fantasme"! Tu coucherais avec une Ardat-Yakshi juste comme ça?

- Et bien Morinth était...très stimulante dans sa combinaison en cuir. Les courbes de son corps comme ceux de sa mère.

- Elle n'avais pas refuser t'es avance?

- Si et tant mieux sinon je ne serais pas avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Hhuumm, a moi seule. Dit Liara en se blottant contre lui.

- Oui. Et puis t'on père m'aurai tuer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu n'a pas de nouvelle d'elle récemment? Demanda Shepard.

- Non elle est très discret en ce moment.

- Tu crois qu'elle a des ennuis?

- Non, et même si elle en avais elle me le dirais pas. Elle est trop fière pour ça.

John resta silencieux avant de déposer un baiser sur la tète de Liara.

- Elle va bien, j'en suis persuader.

Une sonnerie retenti.

- C'est les rapports du matin. Dit Liara. Je dois y aller.

- Hum. Grogna John, non désireux de la laisser partir.

Liara se leva, répandant de l'eau dans toute la salle de bain avant de s'enrouler une serviette autour du corps. Elle s'essuya avant de mettre sa tenue blanche et fila vers son bureau.

Son bureau était une salle ou tout un mur ėtait occuper par d'immense écran affichant en temps réelle des information sur la bourse, l'évolution des réparation sur divers planète détruite et autre surveillance de membres influant de la galaxie.

La grande table installer en face du mur avait un ordinateur dernier cri ou une lumière verte clignoter. Liara tapota sur le clavier holographique et divers rapport appartenant a tous ses agents de terrain apparurent.

Café en main, Liara s'attaqua au plus gros de son travail: décortiquer chaque information une a une.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjours Glyphe. Dit Liara au petit drone qui apparu. A tu des information importante a me fournir?

Glyphe fessait office de secrétaire particulier pour Liara.

- Le Conseil a approuver le plan Marshall de réparation des petite colonie. Ils recevront des ressources et les colonie verront leur dette partiellement effacer permettant ainsi leur reprise économique.

- Une directive du Conseil qui a du faire sensation, non?

- En partie. Divers entreprise on critiquer le choix du Conseil, estimant qu'ils plongeraient les entreprise dans des déficits record, mais le Conseil a prit a sa charge le cout des ressource.

- Hum. Que la Déesse bénisse la seule action positive du Conseil. A tu d'autre info ma me dire?

- Divers info nous sont parvenu. La maitresse du conseiller Turien la quitter un Hanari. La fondation Citra va bientôt fermer ses portes si ils ne trouve pas de repreneurs, La matriache Aethyta a acheter des infos sur une bague, Le sélectionneur de Football Krogan a donner sa liste de joueur...

- Quoi?!

- Oui, les Krogans ont découvert une passion pour...

- Non, avant sur la matriarche Aethyta.

- La Matriarche Aethyta acheter auprès de l'agent Dilon des informations sur une bague.

- Qu'elle est la fonction de l'agent Dilon?

- L'agent Dilon et un marchande d'art et de bijoux Galarien d'Illium qui organise des vente au enchère tout les début de mois. Il nous reverse un pourcentage de ses profits en échange d'une garde rapprocher.

Liara était fébrile. Que venais faire sont père dans cet histoire?

Elle activa son communicateur longue distance. Apres une longue attente on décrocha.

- Gibbo Dilon.

- Ici le Courtier de l'Ombre. Dit Liara.

Bien entendu sa voix était modifier.

- Oh Courtier, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour vous m'appelleriez!

- Je viens car dans votre dernier rapports une information a retenu mon attention.

- Laquelle?

- Parler moi de la Matriarche Aethyta. Qu'elle sont les information que vous lui avais vendu?

- Et bien tout a commencer hier soir. Je fermais ma galerie quant elle surgie dernier moi en exigeant que je lui remette une bague ayant appartenu a la Matriarche Bénézia...

- Vous avez des effets personnel de la Matriarche Bénézia?

- Plus maintenant. Apres qu'elle soit morte divers objet personnel se sont retrouver sur le marcher noir. J'ai fait l'acquisition d'une bague a elle de la main d'un junkie en manque qui lui avais sans doute voler, si vous voler mon avis.

Liara était effondré, des objets de sa mère avait bien disparut mais elle ne c'était jamais douter que sont père se mettrais en quête de les retrouver.

- Etiez vous sur que cet bague appartenais a Bénézia?

- Oui, une inscription sur le coter afficher sont nom.

- J'imagine que vous l'avez vendu?

- Oui, j'en est tirer un bon profit. Aethyta a failli me brisait le bras quant je lui est dit.

- Justement que lui avait vous dit exactement?

- La vérité en échange de crédits. Elle a était plus compréhensible a ce moment. Elle ma payer et je lui est dit a qui je l'ai vendu.

- A qui?

- A la matriarche Fabala. Elle la acheter le mois dernier et reparti avec.

Liara connaissait la Matriarhce Fabala, elle une des rare matriarhce a soutenir que les Asari sont plus évoluer que les autres races, se qui paradoxale car elle avait beaucoup d'enfants avec des pères appartenant a différente espèce de la galaxie. Elle était très remonter quant la conseillère Tevos avait donner l'emplacement de la balise Prothéenne dans le temple d'Atamé, jugeant qu'elle avait affaibli tout la race Asari a cause de sa et exigeant sa démission. Le genre de femme que son père détester.

Mais pourquoi elle voulait cet bague?

- Je vous remercie de c'es information. Dit Liara. Je vais augmenter le nombre de vos gardes personnel mais si je pense que vous n'aurai plus de problème. Voyer sa comme un gage de ma bonne volonté sur notre collaboration.

- Je vous remercie Courtier.

La communication cessa et Liara se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Elle réfléchit puis prit sa décision, elle allais sur Illium pour empêcher son père de faire une énorme idiotie.

Elle quitta son bureau et alla dans le salon ou se trouver John.

- John, je part pour quelque jour.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Je dois enquêter en tant que Courtier sur une affaire.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, sur se coup la j'ai besoin d'être discret et être avec le héros de la galaxie ne va pas m'aider.

John aller rétorquer sa réponse mais au final abandonna.

- D'accords. Dit il dépiter.

- Eh, tout va bien se passer et quant je vais revenir je vais...

Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille et John afficha un petit sourire.

- Ok je te prend au mots.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Liara quitta leur maison en entrant dans une navette et fila vers les étoiles avant de faire un saut cosmodésique.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Il y a bien quelque chose que Liara a bien regretter lorsqu'elle dut quitter en urgence Illium, c'était de n'avoir pas put la regarder, la contempler suffisament lomgtemps pour dire que le surnom de "pierre presieuse" de la galxie soit justifier.

Et il était.

Juste perdre son regard vers l'horizon l'a ou se dresse tous ses buildings qui frôler le ciel, les lumières des phares de voiture qui défile a une vitesse, le brouhaha des passants sous elle, dans la rue remplie de boutique en tous genre. On disiez que la nature est la seule beauté dans l'univers mais Illium était aussi magnifique.

Dans le taxi qui l'emmener vers son ancien appartement qui et toujours a son nom, elle se mit a rêvasser. D'un coup d'oeil, elle vis l'hôtel Azure en dessous d'elle et le premier souvenir qui lui vient en mémoire était le regard légèrement pervers qu'a eu John quant il compris le vrai sens du mot azure pour une Asari. Liara eu un petit sourire.

Enfin elle arriva cher elle. Rien n'avais changer car elle n'avais pas envoyer de femme de ménage se charger de la corvée. Même l'impact de balle du sniper sur la vitre était présent. Liara montat a l'étage, même si ils avaient fouiller son appartement, seule elle connaissez les caches secrète.

S'approchant du mur a coter, elle appuya sur le tableau, enclenchant tout une série de cliquetis qui bascula sur le coter révélant son contenue. Des crédits, quelque documents confidentiel et un Cannifex charger. Elle se saisi de l'arme et le rangea sur sa hanche.

Elle descendit et son regard se porta sur la pièce d'armure N7 de John. Elle se souvenit que c'était la seule chose que Miranda Lawson lui "autorisa" a prendre du corps de Shepard. Elle s'approchant de la vitre et la carreras du bouts des doigts, se rappelant que dans les moments les plus de sa traque du Courtier de l'Ombre cet pièce d'armure représenter son seule réconfort lui rappelant "qu'il" n'aurait jamais abandonner.

Mais maintenant, il était revenu avec elle et que son père devrais être son seule souci.

Elle sortie de chers elle.

Le manoir de la Matriarche Fabala était l'un des rares bâtiments de la planète a se situer a même le sol, près de la plage entourer des gigantesque immeubles de la ville.

Un grand espace vert et en son centre le bâtiments le tout évidemment occuper par des gardes du corps armer jusqu'au dents qui patrouiller 24h sur 24h, 7 jours sur 7.

Liara était installer sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment en face du manoir, elle guetter avec une paire de jumelles l'arriver de son père.

Elle devait réfléchir comme son père. Comment une Matriarche de presque mille ans, assez "bourru" arriverai a entrer dans une mini-forteresse qui sera bien défendu? Sans doute par l'infiltration, Aethyta et intelligente pas folle, elle va sans doute passer par un passage ou une porte de derrière.

Liara commença a étudier les possibles endroit ou son père pourrez passer quant une immense explosion retentit. Liara reporta son regard sur le manoir et vît la porte du portail éventrer et une Asari se trouvant au milieu. Cet Asari était son père.

Liara n'en croyais pas ses yeux, elle l'avers fait!

Elle sauta du toit et atterrisa en douceur sur le sol avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotique avant de courir comme un dératé vers le manoir ou elle pouvait presque voir voler les mercenaires sous les attaques et explosions biotiques de son père.

Le jardin du manoir était devenu un champs de cratère ou certain gardes gémissait de douleurs, son père auréoler d'une lueur bleu biotique prête a défoncer la porte en bois massifs.

- PAPA! Hurla Liara.

- Liara? Dit Aethyta, interpeller par son cri. Mais qu'es que tu fais ici?

- A t'on avis? Demanda t'elle en courant pour la rattraper. Tu a acheter des infos a un de mes informateur et il ma dit quoi. Pourquoi tu fais?

Son père n'était pas d'humeur a parler.

- Tu va bouger t'es fesses d'ici avant d'être blesser. Ordonna t'elle en se retournant.

- NON, pas sans toi!

- Alors baisse la tête.

Aethyta chargea son poing d'énergie biotique et balança une bombe biotique droit sur la porte. Le souffle de l'explosion emporta Liara deux mètres plus loin. Aethyta entra dans le manoir alors que les débris de la porte n'était même pas encore retomber.

- FABALA, RAMENE T'ES GROSSE FESSES DE MORUE ICI AVANT QUE JE DÉTRUISE TOUT TA BARAQUE POUR TE TROUVER. RENDS MOI SE QUI M'APPARTIENS!

Dans le somptueux hall luxueux, toute une armée de mercenaire braquèrent leur armes sur elle.

- J'aurais penser que votre "moitié Krogan" que vous vanter a tout bout de champs vous aurez intimer l'idée d'utiliser la sonnette a la porte d'entrée mais sa devais être trop dure a comprendre pour vous. Dit une voix.

La Matriarche Fabala apparurent entre ses gardes et se plaça devant Aethyta.

- J'espère pour vous que le bien que vous revendiquer vos la peine des très couteux dégâts et frais médicaux que vous venez de causer.

- Ne joue pas avec se ton avec moi, je veux la bague que tu a acheter a Dilon, Tout de suite. Ordonna Aethyta en serrant les dents.

Liara entra lentement dans le hall, les gardes focalisant leur attention sur son père. Même Fabala ne la vît pas.

- Vous entrée cher moi en fessant tout sauter pour une breloque acheter a un Galarien.

- Si c'est seulement une breloque pour vous, vous n'aurais sans doute pas de difficulté a me le rendre.

Fabala regarda du pieds a la tête Aethyta, évaluant sans doute qu'elle solution était la plus sur. D'un soupire elle retira la bague de sa mains droite.

- De toute façon, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit elle.

Elle lança la bague vers Aethyta qui l'attrapa et se retourna vers la sortie. Elle regarda Liara et lui dit.

- On y va. Dit elle.

- Bien. Dit Liara soulager que l'affaire s'arrêta la.

Mais Fabala la remarqua.

- Oh et voici votre fille...la sang pur.

Aethyta s'arrêta net.

- Qu' avez vous oser dire? Dit elle, la voix charger de colère retenu.

- Que je rencontrer enfin la fille de la fameuse Bénézia, c'elle qui fut idiote de croire pouvoir résister a Saren.

Rare même au sein des Asari sont ceux qui peuvent dire avoir vu une Asari en colère et encore pus rare sont ceux qui en ont survécu. Aethyta avais des veines seyante sur le front et son regard ferrait même peur au plus redoutable Krogan.

Liara était paniquer, tous sa aller très mal finir.

- Non papa arrête! Dit elle en espérant vainement de la calmer. Je m'en fiche, ça me fais rien!

- Je te laisse trois seconde. Dit Aethyta.

- Quoi? Trois seconde pour quoi? Retirer se que j'ai dit? Dit Fabala d'un ton satirique.

- Non, de prier la Déesse que vous survivrez au cinq prochaine minutes. Répliqua Aethyta.

Avant que Liara put intervenir Aethyta utilisa la charge biotique qui dressa une barrière. Le résultat du choc était une explosion biotique plus puissante que c'elle qui détruisit la porte d'entrée. Tous les mercenaire s'envolèrent et Liara se retrouver elle aussi deux mètre plus loin a plat ventre.

Sonner, elle l'entendait les bruit sourd des attaque et des explosions biotique. En ouvrant un oeil elle vis les gardes se trainer pour s'enfuir de l'affrontement qui se dérouler derrière eux.

Reprenant peu a peu connaissance, Liara bascula sur le dos et regarda se qui était avant un manoir devenu un champs de bataille entre Aethyta et Fabala. Les Déchirures, les singularités, les novas, tout le répertoire d'attaque biotique défiler sous ses yeux. Fabala tenez bon dressant des barrières pour encaisser le moindre choc mais c'était sous-estimer la colère d'Aethyta qui redoubler de force et de puissance a chaque minutes qui s'écouler de leur affrontement, comme les Krogans.

Au final, Fabala céda sous ses coup. Le visage tuméfier, deux gros coquard au yeux et plusieurs dents envoler, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Aethyta chargea son poing d'énergie biotique, prête a l'achever...

- NON ARRETE! Hurla Liara.

- Elle n'a pas le droit, personne a le droit...Marmonna Aethyta.

- Papa, tu la battu, tu a la bague, tu a gagner.

Aethyta commença a se calmer avant d'ouvrir le poing ou nicher en son creux se tenais la bague. Une bague en or serti d'un rubis et d'un saphir mis cote a cote et une inscription sur le coter " pour Bénézia". Liara la reconnu, enfant sa mère l'avait au doigt et le jour ou elle lui demanda qui lui avait offert elle avait juste répondu: "t'on père".

- Viens partons d'ici. Dit Liara en lui prenant la main.

Elles partirent juste avant l'arriver de la police. Sans suivi d'un trajet aérien en voiture volante dans un silence pesant. Liara n'en pouvez plus.

- POURQUOI?! DÉESSE, POURQUOI A TU MENACER TA VIE POUR CET BAGUE.

- Je n'est pas a me justifier. Répondit Aethyta d'un ton cassant.

- Oh que si, parsque je c'est pas si tu la remarquer, tu aller la tuer!

- Elle aurais eu se qu'elle mériter.

- Tu n'a pas a décider!

D'un coup de volant, elle vira a droite pour se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble. A l'arrêt, elle posa sa tête sur le volant, fatiguer de la situation.

- S'il te plait, papa, pourquoi? Marmona Liara.

Aethyta ne resta pas de marbre. Elle se saisi de la bague et la mit en face de sa fille.

- Je le faite moi même. J'ai façonner l'or de la seule force de mes pouvoirs biotique et placer chacune des pierre comme je l'entendais, un saphir représentant ta mère et le rubis me représentant et pour terminer j'ai graver a qui elle revenais de droit cet bague.

- Papa. Dit Liara en comprenant. Quant lui a tu donner?

- Au temps ou j'ai cru que elle est moi sa serai pour l'éternité, je me sentait prête a faire le premier pas en se sens.

- Alors?

- Elle a dit non, que sont travaille de conseillère impliquer d'être célibataire. Le plus grand vent de toute ma vie, j'était si gêner que je lui est donner en disant que je rigolais. Le mois d'après elle tomber enceinte de toi...

- ...et elle partit. Répondit Liara.

- Oui, pendant 100 je nais fait que de la détester mais quant on lui disait du mal je prenais sa défense.

- Sa "défense"? Dit Liara en souriant.

- Ne rigole pas petite, c'était une époque difficile pour moi. Je ne savais si je devait pardonner ou haire la femme que j'aimer.

- Alors?

- Alors elle est morte. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte en traite, pour avoir rejoint Saren mais tu a dit la vérité. Tu ne sait pas se que sa ma fais, je me suis retrouver face a ma plus grande connerie de ma vie: ne pas lui avoir dit je t'aime une dernière fois.

Liara pleura, son père avait du coeur.

- Et un beau jour j'apprend qu'un Galarien vend une bague appartenant a Nézie. Quant je l'ai su, j'ai cru que c'était une bague quelconque, une de selle qu'elle a put acheter dans sa vie. Non c'était ma bague, c'elle qu'elle avais au doigt avant de mourir.

- Et c'était la seule chose qui te rester d'elle. Ton dernier liens avec lui, la seule trace de son amour pour toi. Dit Liara.

Aethyta fut surpris des paroles de sa fille, c'était exactement se qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu a vécu sa toi aussi. Dit elle.

- Oui, quant j'ai vu Shepard mourir au-dessus de cet planète a cause des Récolteurs, j'ai remuer vent et marée pour retrouver son corps. Ensuite je l'ai donner a Cerberus contre la promesse de sa résurrection. Je n'est put prendre de lui qu'une pièce de son armure. Plus le temps passer, plus mes souvenir de lui s'éloigner au profit de ma vengeance contre le Courtier de l'Ombre qui avait enlever Feron.

Liara se releva.

- Et quant il est revenu avec l'emplacement du Courtier, quant on a sauver Feron, quant on... a vaincu le Courtier j'ai compris quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Les morts doivent occuper une petite place dans nos coeurs et les vivants une plus grande sans les oublier chacun d'eux.

Ému, Aethyta se risqua a verser une larme.

- Déesse, tu es le portrait cracher de ta mère.

- Merci papa.

Père et fille s'enlacèrent affectueusement.

- Il faut que je te sorte d'ici, si la police t'attrape. Dit Liara.

- Pas la peine.

- Pourquoi?

- Petite, tu crois vraiment que j'ai foutu un foutoire pareille sans me protéger? La Fabala tremper dans le trafic d'esclave et de drogue. Les Matriarches m'ont expressément ordonner de l'occuper jusqu'à l'arriver des Probatrices.

Liara s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- Alors la tu m'épate.

- Je t'apprendrais deux trois truc un jours. Des secrets de famille.

- J'ai hâte!

Elle s'envolèrent ensuite vers l'horizon.

Liara ouvrit lentement la porte de sa maison. Il était tard et elle ne voulait pas réveiller John. Marchant sans faire de bruit, elle entendit le bruit de la télé en marche et vit John allonger et endormi sur le canapé, sans doute avait il attendu qu'elle revienne.

Liara enleva sa veste et s'allongea a coter de lui le réveillant par la même occasion.

- Hhhhuuummm?

- Chut c'est moi rendors toi.

- Hhhuumm voila un réveille que j'aime.

Elle rigola et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime. Dit Liara.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Non, je crois que je t'aime encore plus.

- Attention, docteur T'Soni c'est un jeu dangereux que vous faite la.

- Oh et je risque quoi?

- Ceci!

John l'attrapa et la roula pour la mettre en dessous de lui.

- Maintenant je crains devoir vous torturer avec amour.

- Ha ha ha!

Ils rigolèrent, s'embrassent de nouveau.

- Si je me souviens bien, je vous doit quelque chose, non?

- En effet.

- Alors fermer les yeux commandant. Commença Liara. Soyez en paix avec vous même et contempler l'éternité!


End file.
